fd_animefandomcom-20200213-history
Komachi Seishō
is one of the secondary characters and antagonists of Fantasista Doll series. Appearance Komachi is fair skinned with a constant pink in her cheeks. She has golden eyes and matching hair, which she wears in twin ponytails down her back. She wears the traditional Japanese sailor school uniform. Personality Komachi is a kind person, who also will do everything she got to reach her goal. She is also very loyal, as is shown in her undying affection for her childhood friend Sonnet. She is very wise, often giving Uzume advice, and trying to help her in whatever way possible. She is also shown to be trustworthy and reliable, as Uzume kept coming to her with problems she wouldn't even discuss with her family. Background Komachi summoned a doll named Sonnet, who was her best friend throughout her childhood. Komahi taught Sonnet a lot, especially about flowers, and a song about a boy and a rose. One day, Komachi hurried out into the street by accident, and almost right into an oncoming car. Sonnet shoved her from behind, taking the hit herself. Singing the song Komachi had taught her, Sonnet dies right in front of Komachi's eyes. Nothing else is known of her childhood except that she eventually summoned Sasara, Madeleine, Katia, Shimeji, and Akari. She also abandoned them when she believed they would not grow under her any more. Currently, Komachi is a photo model and secretly the boss of Mutual Hopes' Supporting Committee. Chronology Relationships Uzume: Komachi is like an older sister to Uzume, often giving advice and knowing exactly what to say at the right time. Uzume would come to Komachi with all her problems, and looked up to her, wanting to be like her. This relationship changed after Uzume realized Komachi was the one who was coming after her dolls. She begun to realize that Komachi was not perfect, and their relationship stabilized into a simple friendship. Sonnet: Sonnet was like family to Komachi. Komachi treasured Sonnet while she was alive and dedicated the rest of her life to bringing back her beloved friend, no matter what the cost. There was evidently a deep bond there. Uzume's relationship with Sasara and the others is just as loving, most likely, as Komachi's with Sasara and the others. Despite all that, and despite her obvious continued love for the dolls, Komachi was willing to sacrifice them all to bring back Sonnet. Sonnet was unquestionably the dearest person to Komachi, and she was the one precious thing Komachi allowed herself to have. Kagami: Komachi was originally Kagami's boss, so there was not much of a relationship there. However, Komachi seemed to like Kagami at least a little, or maybe felt empathy toward her, since Kagami had lost her brother, and Komachi had lost Sonnet. Whatever the case, Komachi gave the information she had about her brother's whereabouts, even though Kagami did not complete her task, for nothing in return. She also apparently liked Kagami's quiet side better, as she herself stated in the final episode. Quotes Trivia *She shares the same seiyū with Tartè. Gallery